You Are Mine
by WolfieMarieDaywolf
Summary: What happens when Tate finds Violet with Travis? What if Violet had already forgave Tate? This is my first multi-chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

This is my third fanfiction and my second lemon. This will be my first multi-chapter story though. I would like reviews on it.

DISCLAIMER

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT DEAL WITH AMERICAN HORROR STORY I JUST LOVE THIS COUPLING SO MUCH.

On that note... THIS STORY IS M RATED FOR A REASON. There WILL be strong sexual content and strong language.

So with out further ado I would like to present You Are Mine.

* * *

Tate sat down in the basement. He was rocking to and fro in his rocking chair. It had been six years , SIX YEARS, with no human or ghost content. Six years since she wished him away. He had told hayden he would wait forever and he would. He was not lying when he said that. He would wait till the wood rotted and the house, that damned evil house, started to crumble.

He would let her come to him. He would not interfere with her life. He wanted her to come to him. There were those occasions he had to fight with himself about running up the stairs, running into her room, getting down on his knees and begging her to take him back and to forgive him. He knew if he was the one to go to her then she would tell him to go away again. He really didn't want that, so he waited.

He was still sitting there in his rocking chair. Sitting in his rocking chair thinking. Thinking of her lips pressed softly against his, the soft skin of her hands running gently over his chest, the way her body fit perfectly with his. he sighed, he had to stop thinking like that or he would have to jack off and that would be cheating and betraying his beautiful Violet. So he decided he needed to go get something to drink. Everyone should be asleep. He would not cause any fights with his presence. 'God he missed her' he thought as he walked up the stairs leading out of the basement.

As he walked into the kitchen and saw her. She was bent over the marble counter top. Travis was thrusting in and out of his sweet loving Violet. He gasped causing Violet to look up into his eyes. As soon as their eyes met she came, his name a ghost of a whisper on her lips. She blushed and deep cherry red as Travis thrust a couple more times. Her inner walls convulsing sending him over the edge. He spilled his dead seed deep into her dead womb.

Finally Travis looked up and smirked when his eyes landed on the intruder. "What do you want wanna be Norman Bates?" he asked as he pulled out of Violet. By this time Tate was seeing red. His eyes shifting to a blackened color. His anger and hurt showing throw his eyes with no hesitation. He was hurt that after all this time off him being faithful his Violet would betray him. He was angry because someone who had no right was touching HIS girl.

In less then two strides he was around the counter top and had Travis pressed against the cabinets by his throat. He was intent on spilling Travis's blood all over the kitchen. Violet looked between Tate and Travis, a shocked expression showing on her face. ' God I missed him' was the only thought that immediately went through her mind. The next thought that went through her mind was that she needed to break these two up before Tate killed Travis. She slowly and softly put her hand onto Tate's shoulder.

"Tate let him go." She said

"Why should I?" He replied with so much venom dripping from his voice

"Tate I was thinking of you the whole time. I was going to come find you after wards. I miss you. Tate please let him go. Lets go up stairs and you can hold me." She said looking at him.

Tate turned his head looking into her eyes. As soon as their eyes met his grip on Travis's throat loosened slightly.

"But he needs to learn what happens when he touches something that is not FUCKING his, something that is MINE." He said so calmly it scared Violet.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I said this before but I am going to say it again... I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT DEALS RESEMBLES OR IS IN AMERICAN HORROR STORY. If I did 1st season would not have ended the way it did.

Warning - This is an M rated story for a reason... There is mature content in this story if you do not like that type of story please do not read.

"talking"

'thinking'

Now with that out of the way I give you Chapter 2 of You Are Mine.

* * *

Five Months Later

Violet walked into her room. The room that would no longer be hers if another family moved in, but atleast they wouldn't be there for long and she would get it back. She pressed her back against the door when she was fully in the room. Her eyes wandered over to her bed. Violet's eyes went wide when the landed on him. He was there, laying in her bed, eyes closed, and he looked so peaceful. Not only did he look good he looked good. His ripped jeans and Nirvana tee. 'Why now' She thought to herself as she slid down her door.

"Tate what are you doing here?" she asked

Tate sat up and looked down into her eyes. 'Oh god he is looking into my eyes. It is like he is staring into my soul.'

**_FLASHBACK_**

"But he needs to learn, what happens when he touches something that is not FUCKING his, something that belongs to me." He said so calmly that it scared violet.

Tate slammed Travis's head against the cabinet again this time alil harder, still staring into violet's eyes. Travis groaned next to the pair, so tate slammed his head against his head again.

"Tate I am right here, calm down please. Your right he does need to learn a lesson, but you said you wanted to keep me as your light seeing you kill him in front of me is going to make me shine darker. You know this as much as I do." She said baring her neck slightly to him, like she saw an the animal channel. She wanted to appear as submissive as possible because of the animalistic look on his face. She kept eye contact at all times. Tate watched as Violet bared her neck to him. Good God he wanted to sink his teeth into her neck and ride her in-till she A. begged him to stop or B. pledged that she was his and only his. He wanted to lay his claim on her.

" I am your. I know this Tate. Now please for the devil's sake let him go." She said softly

She slowly slid her hand on his shoulder down his arm to the hand around Travis's throat.

"Come on Tate. Come on baby. Let him go please. Take me upstairs take me away from this." She said so softly that Tate barley heard it. She was freaking out on the inside, but she couldn't show this wild animal that. Even though she was pretty sure he could smell it rolling off of her in waves. She knew one wrong move and he would kill Travis right in front of her.

Tate hesitated but only for a brief second. He released Travis and grabbed Violet by her wrist.

"Travis watch your step. I will be watching you and if you so much as think about putting your nasty hands on what is mine again." Tate slid his thumb against his throat in a cutting motion." I will not hesitate to kill you. Do you comprehend what is coming from my mouth?" Tate spoke the last part through clenched teeth. His eyes still black with hate. He turned his head back to look at Violet and then started dragging her out of the kitchen still holding on to her wrist. His anger was apparent in his steps and the strength he was using to hold her wrist. He pulled her up the stairs and into her room or, his room, their room.

"Tate stop your hurting me." Violet said softly

"Well you hurt me. How could you do that? I mean I know we are not together but still Travis really. Fucking really violet? I didn't back away when you told me to go away because I wanted you to go running into the arms of a scumbag. You can do so much better. If I have to I will kill someone for you but not Travis. He is nasty. He was sleeping with my mother for fucks sake." He shook with anger and he threw his self on the bed.

Violet walked over to the bed and sat on her knees next to the bed looking at him.

"Get up here on the bed Violet." he said as he was getting up. " I am not going to make you sit on the floor."

She crawled on to the bed. She looked over at him. "Tate please come here."

"No Violet I am very Upset and I don't want to hurt you, but you need to think about what you have done." As he spoke these words he slowly dissipated. He left her in her room to think about it. God she felt like cutting herself.

**_End of Flashback_**


End file.
